L'Épreuve Ultime
by Yuna Da killa
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme nommée Fannie qui se retrouvera à faire face à des péripéties plus qu'extraordinaires... Ceci est la réédition complète de l'Épreuve Ultime. Chapitre 3 présentement en ligne!
1. Chapitre Premier, La petite lueur

_Alors voici la réédition de l'Épreuve Ultime. Je vais la réécrire, chapitre par chapitre (ce qui veux dire, au grand plaisir des Magus-sisters2, que les chapitres seront encore plus longs qu'avant!) Pour expliquer le principe de ma fic de nouveau, pour ceux qui viennent de se rendre compte de l'existence de l'ÉU (non, pas États-Unis, mais Épreuve Ultime!) eh bien c'est ce que je me plaît à appeler une fic-rêve : un rêve que je transforme ici en fic! Il est à noter que la nouvelle version de l'Épreuve Ultime se fera au « Je », donc c'est Fannie qui parlera tout au long de l'histoire._

_Bon, comme de raison, les Personnages de Final Fantasy X ne sont pas à moi, sauf, bien entendu, les nouveaux persos qui apparaissent!_

_Pour les intéressés, Yuna reviendra commenter avec moi dans pas longtemps. En attendant, place au renouveau!_

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre Premier – La petite lueur

Il est déjà neuf heures passées, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à jouer à mon jeu vidéo. Une semaine déjà que je l'ai en ma possession, une semaine que je ne peux m'arrêter d'y jouer. Je sens, au plus profond de moi, que ma destiné se joue, qu'il faut que je le termine, sinon un malheur s'abattra. Je ne sais pas si vous suivez ma pensé, mais ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Ce jeu, c'est Final Fantasy X, le meilleur RPG au monde.

J'ai pratiquement terminé, enfin, je crois… En tout cas, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose du jeu après cette dernière étape. Voyez-vous, je suis maintenant à l'intérieur de Sin. C'est qui Sin? C'est le gros méchant pas beau du jeu, une sorte de baleine mutante avec trente-six mille yeux pis des écailles brunes. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus, juste au cas ou vous n'auriez pas terminé le jeu!

- **Yeah! Je suis rendu à Death Tower, la tour de la mort! Attends, je vais aller saver ma game juste au cas ou je me ferais tuer… J'ai le pressentiment qu'il n'en aura plus par après…**

Gros bâillement, il serait peut-être temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Je joue à ce jeu depuis sept heures ce matin… Ma mère dit que je suis accro, mais moi j'utiliserais plutôt le terme « passionnée ».

Lentement, je me lève et j'éteins mon téléviseur et le PS2, qui fait, soit dit en passant, un bruit de tous les diables depuis que mon frère l'a accidentellement échappé par terre. Maintenant, on entend très distinctement (et j'insiste) le CD tourner dans la console, ce qui donne un vrombissement à casser la baraque. C'est un miracle que ça ne réveille personne dans la maison, sinon c'est sûr et certain que ma mère me gronderait.

Ensuite, je me glisse sous mes couvertures. Mon esprit vagabonde quelques instants dans l'univers du jeu. Je m'imagine arrivant de nulle part, sur la plage de Besaid, juste après que Wakka ait trouvé Tidus. Je les vois qui se dirigent vers le village par le petit lac-rivière. Moi, j'opte pour un chemin plus sec et prend la route à travers la forêt. Il y a plein de bestioles, des fiends. Déboussolée, je ne sais pas avec quoi attaquer, puisque je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi. Soudainement, une épée à double lame apparaît dans ma main droite. D'un tournoiement, j'atteins l'espère ce chien beige qui se trouvait devant moi. Mon cerveau se met à fonctionner à toute allure et les données sur la bête s'affiche dans ma tête.

Nom : Dingo, HP : 125, AP : 2, Gil : 15, Échappe : Power Sphere, Voler : Potion

Wow! Mais comment est-ce que je peux faire ça!

Nouveau mal de crâne et mon état de somnolence cesse aussitôt et je me retrouve dans mon lit, dans ma maison sur la rue Lambert, ville de Montréal, malheureusement encore sur la planète Terre.

Merde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je me réveille quand y'a des trucs cool! C'est trop injuste… J'aimerais tant que ça arrive pour vrai… Soudainement, une sorte de petite boule de lumière blanche s'affiche à ma fenêtre. Me pensant toujours dans les vapes, je ne réagis pas. Un autre rêve… Mais elle s'approche. Aucune chaleur ne se dégage d'elle, mais j'ai la forte impression que cette boule incandescente brûle d'une forte magie. Elle s'approche encore, et encore, jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres seulement de ma figure. Je tends la main pour la saisir, attraper cette entité dont la nature m'échappe, mais au moment même ou je m'apprête à refermer mes doigts sur elle, la sphère lumineuse touche mon nez.

Je ne peux plus bouger, ou plutôt, plus bouger avec mon propre consentement. Cette chose, cette boule… elle a prit possession de moi, je ne contrôle plus mon propre corps. Il se soulève de lui-même et me transporte, il flotte, il se dirige vers la fenêtre. Mes orteils frôlent le sol, sentant l'air passer sous ceux-ci. J'aimerais lâcher un cri de stupéfaction, mais ma bouche reste inerte. La petite lueur, elle, flotte devant moi, comme une manette de contrôle inaccessible.

Arrivés près de la fenêtre, nous nous arrêtons. Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute allure et je tente de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Rien n'y fait. Aucune explication logique et raisonnable ne semble concorder avec les événements qui surviennent.

La sphère bouge. Elle clignote, comme un avertissement, ou un code, un langage, je ne sais pas moi! La fenêtre s'ouvre d'elle-même et les bras de mon corps se tendent vers le côté. Je tente de les repousser vers le bas mais non, ils ne m'écoutent pas. Je peux sentir une auréole de… de… quelque chose se former autour de moi, comme un cocon de chaleur. Une vague de blancheur éclatante puis mes vêtements changent. Une espèce de kimono me recouvre un instant. Je n'ai pas le temps de le distinguer clairement, premièrement parce que ma tête ne bouge pas et puis aussi parce qu'un deuxième jet de lumière m'empêche de voir. Ma tête tourne et j'ai l'impression de perdre connaissance.

Je ne vois plus ma chambre. Je ne vois plus rien du tout, pour être tout à fait honnête. Je crois que je pars… quelque part. En tout cas, je ne suis plus chez moi, ça c'est sûr. Je pars, oui… mais pour aller où?

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai suivit le schéma du prologue et tout, en y ajoutant, vous l'avez remarqué, des commentaire et autres choses pour partir les nouveaux dans l'univers de FFX. J'aime bien comment ça se présente, alors commentez et envoyez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Oh! En passant, je vais m'arranger pour refaire le chapitre 1 de l'autre version aujourd'hui aussi. Vous vous doutez que ça deviendra le chapitre deux. Allez hop! Au travail!_


	2. Chapitre Deuxième, Le néant

_Encore une fois, les persos de FFX ne sont pas à moi, mais Fannie l'est! _

_Voici le chapitre 2, anciennement, le chapitre un de la première version!_

**L'Épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre Deuxième – Le néant

Je ne vois rien. Il fait noir. Le sol, le ciel, tout. Tout est couleur ébène. J'ai l'impression d'exister, mais de ne pas être là en même temps. Bizarre de sensation, croyez-moi. Il n'y a aucune ligne à l'horizon, aucun éclat de soleil. Rien, le néant total.

Je sens ce qui pourrait être un sol sous moi. Ma peau est en contact direct avec cette matière qui, au toucher, je ne peux distinguer. Un murmure de voix parvient à mes oreilles. J'arrive à remuer la tête, un peu comme pour chasser ce que je crois encore être un rêve. Je sens une douleur aigue survenir à la base de mon crâne, ce qui me prouve que je suis bel et bien vivante. Les murmures sont de plus en plus assaillants, plus fort, venant de tous les côtés. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer clairement ce qu'ils disent. Mon esprit n'a pas encore complètement réintégré mon enveloppe corporelle. Je bouge légèrement un bras. Il est engourdi, comme si j'avais chuté de très haut, ou parce que je suis étendu sur lui depuis assez longtemps. Je tiens quelque chose de doux dans une de mes mains. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, je suis incapable de lâcher prise.

Finalement, je réussi à me mouvoir. J'ai mal partout, surtout à la tête. Je réussi à articuler une phrase.

- **Aïe, ma tête…** dis-je en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

- **Elle est consciente, tout va bien.**

Consciente? Comment ça consciente? Je ne l'étais pas il y a deux minutes? Pleins d'idées s'emmêlent dans ma tête. Je me rappelle m'être couché… Puis il y a eut un événement étrange. La lumière! Oui, cette petite boule lumineuse! Elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps puis pouf! Je me suis ramasser ici, non?

Brutalement, je me relève. J'ouvre mes yeux doucement, me sentant légèrement stupide. Bien sûr que tout était noir! J'avais les yeux fermés, idiote! Pourtant, ce que je vois me surprend, parce que je n'avais pas tord, au fond. Tout est noir autour de moi. C'est comme si j'avais ouvert les yeux pour trouver exactement la même chose de l'autre côté… à l'exception du nombre incroyable de personnes qui se tiennent en cercle autour de moi. Je l'avoue, j'ai un peu la frousse. Je tente de reculer, mais une masse me bloque le passage. Je me retourne pour voir la figure bronzée d'un jeune homme. Il me sourit, comme s'il était soulagé. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sur sa tête démontrent qu'il sort d'une activité assez intense. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent au niveau de ses tempes. Je me rends compte qu'il me tenait la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Une de mes mains est agrippée à son chandail. C'est plutôt un uniforme jaune et bleu, de soccer je crois bien.

- **Ça va maintenant? Je me suis réveillé et tu étais agrippé comme ça à moi.**

- **Dé… désolée…** répondis-je gênée.

- **Pas grave. Tout va bien. L'important c'est que tu te sois réveillé.**

Cette voix… C'est celle qui disait que j'étais consciente. Alors c'est bien vrai que je l'ai tenu. Mais alors! Il devrait savoir depuis combien de temps je suis ici!

- **De… depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu t'es réveillé?** je lui demande, incertaine.

- **Aucune idée. Ma montre est brisée et je n'arrive pas à savoir, comme si j'avais perdu la notion du temps…**

Un certain stress commence à m'envahir. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni depuis combien de temps je suis là!

- **Tout va bien**, que je me répète, essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

- **Oui, tout va bien**, me répète le garçon, posant une main sur mon épaule.

Sans prévenir, un gigantesque éclair de blancheur m'aveugle, une lumière d'une pureté éblouissante nous englobe, comme une vague de candeur et d'ingénuité. Une voix, celle d'un homme âgé, résonne dans ma tête, mais aussi dans l'espace environnant.

- **Oui, vous avez raison, chers sauveurs, tout va bien.**

Finalement, la lumière disparaît, nous permettant à tous de voir quelque chose. Grand et svelte, recouvert d'une cape grise, sa longue barbe pendante, un vieil homme se tien devant eux, un bâton à la main. Son visage ridé démontre les épreuves que le temps fait passé. Une aura de sagesse émane de lui, une aura qui me dit que je peux lui faire confiance. Il avait les yeux doux, d'un gris clair, pas comme de l'acier, mais plutôt grisâtre comme le pelage d'un animal.

Une voix jeune et résonnante claironne non loin de ma tête, augmentant ainsi mon mal de crâne d'un cran.

- **Hé! Mais on dirait Gandalf!**

Je me retourne pour voir une petite blondinette qui me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- **Tu vas te taire, oui!** rétorque une jeune femme à la poitrine opulente. Ses longs cheveux noirs, eux aussi, me rappellent quelqu'un.

D'un geste de la main, le vieil homme réussit à faire taire tout le monde. Pour un vieux, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'est pas rachitique du tout… il est même assez imposant.

- **Je ne crois pas être ton soit disant « Gandalf », fillette, mais je suis sûrement tout aussi important.**

- Avant tout, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'on fait ici, bordel! Moi j'étais en train de jouer une partie de soccer et j'allais tirer et j'ai vu une espèce de lueur puis je me suis retrouvé ici! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cette espèce de place sans plafond, mur et tout ce qui est important pour n'importe qu'elle pièce?

C'était le jeune homme blond qui avait parlé. D'après le murmure de rumeurs que j'entends, j'en déduis que je ne suis pas la seule à être venue par lumière express. Plusieurs expressions consternées s'affichent sur les visages qui m'entourent. D'autres, ont l'air assez frustrés. Pourtant, ils ont tous un point en commun, mais celui-ci m'échappe, je ne saurais sire pourquoi ni comment.

Toujours assis, je n'avais pas bougée depuis que M. Soccer m'avait réveillé. Quand il a parlé, il s'est accroupi, mais a gardé sa main sur mon épaule. D'accord, est s'est serrée sous l'effet de la colère, mais elle est toujours là, pour me rassurer, j'en suis certaine.

Me levant, je lui prend la main et continue de regarder autour de moi. J'écoute le vieux bonhomme tout en tentant de décrypter ce que mes yeux voient, ou plutôt tentent de percevoir.

- **Oui, oui, je comprend que vous vous inquiétiez, c'est tout à fait normal, continua le barbu, mais dès que vous saurez ce pourquoi vous êtes tous ici, vous aurez une bonne raison de vous inquiétez.**

Les chuchotements cessent instantanément. Tous se rendent compte à présent que leur présence ici n'est pas le fruit du hasard… Principalement moi, qui semble être la seule à voir qu'il y a une connexion. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai déjà vu tous ces gens quelque part, mais où?

Le vieil homme pose alors un regard sérieux sur nous tous. Il nous regarde dans les yeux, un après l'autre, chacun notre tour. Lorsqu'arrive le tour du jeune blond, il se lève, m'entraînant avec lui. Vous allez probablement trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veux se rassurer, qu'il veux être sûr qu'il n'est pas seul en gardant ma main, que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis avec lui-même si l'on ne se connaît pas du tout, pas encore. Lorsque, à mon tour, je me fait observer par le vieux, j'ai l'impression qu'il transperce mon âme, qu'il tente de trouver quelque chose en me sondant. Mon œil droit me fait mal, une pression à l'intérieur de mon globe m'empêche de bien me concentrer. Finalement, le vieil homme sourit.

- **Pour commencer**, annonce-t-il, **ce que je vais vous apprendre n'est pas une blague, c'est la pure réalité, la vérité vraie.**

D'autres murmures s'élèvent de la foule. D'un nouveau geste de main, le silence revient et le vieil homme poursuit.

- **Dans un univers parallèle au vôtre, un désastre est en train de se produire. N'ayant personne pour le protéger, cet univers va disparaître et le fléau qui l'assaillait jusqu'alors viendra sur Terre, détruisant tout sur son passage.**

Des cris alertés jaillissent alors du groupe. C'est sérieux, il ne blague pas, je le sens. Je serre encore plus la main du garçon. Je crois que, moi aussi je recherche du réconfort dans cette étreinte, en fin de compte. Il serre la main à son tour. Pourtant, malgré tout, une question persiste, une question qui, j'en suis sûre et certaine, est sur les lèvres de tout le monde : Pourquoi nous? Non! Je dois arrêté de penser à des futilités pareil, de toute façon le vieux bozo à l'avant finira bien par nous l'apprendre, tôt au tard. Non, ce que je veux vraiment savoir c'est : où est-ce que j'ai bien pu voir ces gens auparavant, merde! Toujours aussi décidée, je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite les propos de l'homme.

- **Ce monde, celui qui est en grave danger, poursuit le vieux, vous le connaissez tous, c'est…**

Pas le temps de l'écouter! Je dois trouver, je dois trouver, je dois trouver… Ah! Je sais! J'avance et je cris :

- **Spira! Le monde du jeu de Final Fantasy X! Je savais bien que ces gens me disaient quelque chose!**

- **Final Fantasy X! C'est un jeu vidéo, mais vous nous faites marcher! **lance un roux, outragé.

- **Chacun de vos jeux vidéo est réelle dans un autre univers**, reprend l'homme à la cape.

- **Bon d'accord, mais pourquoi nous?** demande le blond, les yeux assez interrogatifs merci.

- **Parce que vous êtes les facettes mortelles de ces héros qui ne sont plus là. Pour deux raisons : l'apparence et l'attitude, mais pour certains, c'est plus profond que cela. Maintenant vous devez y allez, pour vaincre ce terrible mal que les habitants de là-bas appellent... Sin, le péché...**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une force intérieur me dicte de bien regarder tous les visages qui m'entourent. Il y a le roux qui a l'air enfantin malgré ses airs d'adultes, la petite blondinette hyperactive, la femme aux cheveux noirs et à la poitrine plantureuse, un gars qui pourrait être mon père avec des lunettes de soleil, un gars énorme, je veux dire par là vraiment grand, avec les cheveux teints bleus et plein de piercings. Finalement, il y a moi et le blond. Je le regarde dans les yeux comme pour ne pas les oublier. Ils sont bleus, comme les miens, mais d'une pâleur incroyable, alors que les miens sont profonds comme un océan.

Un nouveau flash lumineux et je me sens lever dans les airs, comme lors de l' « enlèvement » dans ma chambre, mais au contraire de la dernière fois, j'ai encore le contrôle de mon corps. Je me sens tirer vers l'extérieur, pourtant mes mains ne lâchent pas les épaules du garçon, qui ne lâche pas ma taille non plus. Tout à l'entour de moi est d'un blanc nacré, immaculé.

- **C'est quoi se truc?** lâche le garçon.

- **C'est la même sorte de lumière que la première fois!**

- **Non! Pas encore Lumière-Express!**

Je me sens encore plus attirée vers l'arrière, comme pour m'empêcher de m'agripper au garçon, ce qui fait que je m'accroche encore plus à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait. La force augmente encore, demandant un effort surhumain de notre part pour ne pas se séparer.

- **Comment tu t'appelles?** me demande-t-il.

Je m'apprête à lui dire lorsqu'on se retrouve brusquement, tiré vers l'arrière. Mes bras lâchent et les siens aussi. Il commence à être englobé par la lumière, alors je lui hurle :

- **Fannie! Je m'appelle Fannie!**

Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Il y a une nouvelle vague de lumière et je me retrouve seule, entourée d'une auréole lumineuse. Changés. Mes vêtements ont changés. Je ne porteplus mon pyjama turquoise et crème, mais un kimono que j'aurais reconnu entre tous ; celui de Yuna…

Pour vous facilité la tâche, annonce la voix du vieillard, qui semble venir de très loin, comme de l'intérieur de ma tête, je vous rendrai votre facette mentale, celle de la personne que vous réincarner. Vous ne vous souviendrai pas de cette aventure, et c'est mieux comme ça. Vous aurez les souvenirs de la personne en question, mais aucun des vôtres. Vous serez tout simplement, votre personnage...

Donc, je suis la « facette mentale » de Yuna… Moi qui voulais vivre une aventure, me voilà servie! J'espère seulement que cela n'est pas encore qu'un rêve…

Mes pensées vagabondent encore lorsque je me sens tomber dans le vide. Puis, je sens ma conscience me quitter tranquillement. Encore une noir… non… je ne sais pas où je vais me retrouver lorsque je me réveillerais, mais j'espère que… que…

-perte de connaissance-

_Chapitre deux – nouvelle version – maintenant terminée! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, envoyez-moi des reviews, parce que c'est vraiment dur de tout réécrire! Si c'est moins bon que la version originale, dites-le moi!_


	3. Chapitre Troisième, Le réveil

_Les perso de FF X ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais le rêve oui! Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup, c'est plaisant de ses sentir encouragée! _

**L'épreuve Ultime**

Chapitre Troisième -- Le réveil

Tout est calme autour de moi. J'entends le bruit doux et aigu d'un carillon qui sonne au gré d'une légère mais présente brise, comme celui que ma mère m'avait rapporté de Québec. Je perçois aussi plusieurs autres bruits divers… le vent dans les feuilles, de petits cris d'enfants, un jappement de chien, le clafoutis des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la berge... Des vagues?

Brusquement, je me réveille, trempée de sueur, mes vêtements collant à ma peau. Jamais il n'y a eu de vague à Montréal, en tout cas, pas dans la partie de l'île ou je me trouve, ça c'est sûr. Je regarde autour de moi, me demandant où je pourrais bien me trouver. C'est une sorte de grande tente rouge, verte et orange, aux pentures colorées, le bas légèrement délavé par le vent, un vent probablement marin et tropical, avec cette petite croûte de sel qui parsème une paire de sandales que je vois traîner un peu plus loin. Mais un instant… ces sandales ne sont pas à moi. La texture des draps que je tiens fermement ne m'est pas familière non plus. Relevant mes couvertures, je vois que la tunique que je porte, car on pourrait difficilement appeler ça un pyjama, est blanche, simple et courte, tout pour dire que je ne l'ai jamais vu ni porté, moi qui dors habituellement à peine vêtue de sous-vêtements et d'une camisole. Une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : à qui peuvent bien appartenir tous ces trucs?

Lentement, je pose un pied à terre et m'efforce de me lever. Mon dos est courbaturé et mes hanches me font terriblement mal, comme si quelqu'un les avaient fortement tenu. Relevant ma tunique, j'aperçoit plusieurs ecchymoses longilignes, ayant vaguement la forme de doigts, rayer ma peau on ne peut plus blanche qu'à l'habitude. Mais qui a bien pu me faire une chose pareille, et quand? Mes doigts, rouges et un peu boursouflés par endroits, semblent eux aussi avoir souffert d'un mal qui m'est inconnu. D'après la disposition de mes blessures, j'en déduis qu'il est impossible que j'aie pu me faire ça moi-même… Perdue, je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air, ne sachant pas qu'elle heure il est. Marchant lentement vers ce qui me sert de porte, je relève le rideau. Un rayon de soleil aveuglant m'arrive directement dans l'œil droit. Frustrée, je ne pense pas avant de lancer un juron assez coloré, me tenant fermement le crâne. Ce n'était déjà pas assez d'avoir mal à la tête, à cet œil plus précisément, il fallait absolument qu'un jet de lumière lui arrive dedans… c'est malin ça. Une voix, un peu plus en avant de moi, s'élève. Je ne vois toujours rien, même si je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux, mon œil droit se met à pleurer et à brûler, m'obligeant à fermer les paupières.

- **Yuna!**

La voix s'approche et quand finalement je retrouve la vision. J'ouvre les yeux pour ne voir qu'une masse de colliers sur une poitrine opulente digne de rendre Pamela Anderson morte de jalousie. Mon visage est probablement rouge de gêne, alors je le remonte pour regarder la personne en face, ne voulant pas passer pour une perverse. Et si cette personne me demande ce que je faisais à la fixer de la sorte, qu'est-ce que je réponds, moi? J'ai ouvert les yeux et tes seins étaient là à me fixer? Ce n'était pas bien loin de la vérité, mais dit trop étrangement pour qu'on ne me croie. Finalement, j'aperçois le visage de la femme en question, mais à peine. Ma vue s'embrouille déjà et ma tête recommence à me faire des misères. J'ai le temps de remarquer la peau pâle et les lèvres mauves appartenant à cette voix féminine, grave et chantante.

- **Yuna, est-ce que ça va?** demande les lèvres qui bougent, luisant sous l'effet du gloss.

- **E... Yuna?** Réussis-je à articuler. **Yuna?**

J'ai la tête qui tourne et tourne encore, sans vouloir s'arrêter, me donnant fortement l'impression d'être dans un nouveau manège à la Ronde. Je me sens vaciller puis chuter, mais ma peau ne sent pas le sol me heurter, comme si cette sensation n'appartenait plus au répertoire sensoriel de mon cerveau. Puis plus rien.

Je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard, avec encore cette sensation de picotement agaçant à l'œil droit. Regardant un peu partout, je remarque le même décors qu'à mon éveil : on m'a ramenée dans la tente rouge, j'en suis certaine. Les mêmes babioles traînent un peu partout, dans ce que je pourrais appeler un « chaos ordonné », ce qui me rappelle un peu ma propre chambre, je ne saurais dire pourquoi par contre. À deux pas de la porte se trouvent trois personnes qui me sont inconnues. Quoique de dos, il est bien dur de définir si on connaît une personne ou non. De loin je peux voir un homme portant un costume d'un jaune criard, me rappelant vaguement un uniforme de pompier, quelqu'un portant de longs cheveux noirs tressés et remontés à l'aide de diverses broches pour former un toque, probablement une femme car je vois mal un mâle s'habiller de la sorte. Et finalement il y a un truc bleu qui leur fait face… je ne saurai dire ce que c'est exactement, mais c'est tout bleu et pas mal grand.

Décidant de m'asseoir dans mon lit, je me redresse trop vite et plusieurs points noirs et blancs apparaissent devant mes yeux et voile ma vision, me donnant un mal de crâne pire qu'avant.

- **Mais aïeeeeeuuuuuuuuh!**

Le simili pompier tourne la tête et me regarde, comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Pourtant, je crois n'avoir été inconsciente de quelques minutes à peine…

- **Enfin, Yuna, tu te réveilles!** lance-t-il, apparemment inquiet. **C'est pas l'moment de t'défiler, voyons! C'est le grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui, pas vrai? J'comprend que tu sois nerveuse et tout, mais y'a pas de quoi tomber dans les pommes! Lulu, aide la à choisir une tenue, moi et Kimahri on va sortir.**

- **Bien Wakka, allez-y, je vous rejoint au temple**, répond la femme en noire qui vient à peine de se retourner pour me jeter un de ses regards à vous donner la chair de poule.

Au moment où l'homme en jaune et la bestiole bleue sortent de la tente, je reprends subitement le contrôle de mes activités cérébrales et tout ce que je viens de voir se met en branle dans mon cerveau, faisant une connexion pour le moins importante.

- **Hein? Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri! Mais je suis à Besaid!** m'écriai-je, complètement abasourdit de me rendre compte que je suis en plein cœur du jeu Final Fantasy X.

- **Eh... Yuna, est-ce que sa va bien?**

- **Lulu? Non, c'est impossible! Tu es un personna...** je ne prends pas la peine et terminer ma phrase et repense à ce qui a bien pu arriver. Des images floues me viennent en tête, puis je me rappelle finalement les événements passés la veille. **Ah! Le vieillard! C'est vrai!** Il avait parlé d'une perte de mémoire, qu'il « rendrait le mental à nos facettes mortelles» ou un truc dans le même style. Mais je me souvenais toujours aussi bien de ma propre vie, sans me rappeler tien d'autre de celle de Yuna que ce que j'avais pu voir dans le jeu. **Pourquoi pas moi? Je... e... oui, je vais bien.**

- **Tu es sûre?**

- **Oui, oui. Peux-tu me sortir ma jupe bleue mauve à fleurs roses, ma ceinture jaune et un drap blanc s'il te plaît?** dis-je, certaine de ce que je devais porter.

- **Attend un instant… On peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veux aujourd'hui! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitude**s, rétorqua-elle, un peu de scepticisme visible au fond de son regard qui me donne toujours aussi froid dans le dos. Peut-être ne le veut-elle pas, mais elle m donne l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, ce qui, au fond, n'est pas totalement faux.

- **E... oui, si tu veux... je me sens…** je m'apprête à dire «différente», mais là n'est pas le moment de jouer sur les mots, **bien…**

«Lulu» fouille un peu partout dans le fouillis de la chambre et m'emmène les quelques affaires que j'ai pu lui demander, lâchant un petit «fait vite» avant de sortir de la tente. Rapidement, je me lève de ma couche et entreprends de m'habiller tout en regardant d'un œil attentif ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Si je prends bien attention à l'emplacement de la porte, j'ai l'impression de connaître l'endroit par cœur… de la position du miroir au capharnaüm qui recouvre le plancher d'une façon qui m'est familière. Peu importe, il faut avant tout que je trouve le moyen d'attacher ce foutu hobbi (_la ceinture jaune avec grosse boucle à l'arrière_)! Finalement, je réussi tant bien que mal puis m'assois sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qui se passait.

- **Allez Fannie… Calme-toi, y'a pas à s'inquiéter. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi! Bon, primo, je me fais enlever par une lumière qui rend zombie pour me retrouver dans une place où on marche dans le vide. Deuzio, un vieux plouc qui ressemble à Gandalf nous annonce qu'on est les... comment il a dit ça déjà? Ah oui, les facettes mortelles des personnages de Final Fantasy X. À ce que je peux voir il disait vrai! Mais pourtant Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri on l'air parfaits, je veux dire, ils ont vraiment l'air de penser qu'ils sont... ben ils croient vraiment être Lulu, Wakka et Kimahri! Ils ont donc vraiment perdu leur mémoire.** Je fais une pause, me répétant la même question. **Mais moi, pourquoi j'ai encore ma mémoire, je... Aïe!**

Un nouveau mal de tête venait de me prendre par surprise, c'est à croire que ça en devenait une habitude! Des flash-back, des bouts de scène ou de souvenirs m'assaillent le crâne, comme si une vague d'informations avait décidée de s'engouffrer dans mon crâne d'un seul coup, ne me laissant pas le temps d'assimiler tout ce que je voyait défiler sous mes yeux comme le film d'une vie.. Le problème, c'est que se n'étaient pas mes souvenirs à moi...

- **Je crois en fait que j'ai peut-être un peu des souvenirs de Yuna implantés dans mon cerveau. Ah, ma tête...**

J'allais sortir de la tente lorsqu'une toute petite chose me vient à l'esprit.

- **Ah! J'ai oublié mes trucs roses pour mettre sur mes bras! Je sais pas à quoi ça peut bien servir, mais faut pas que je les oubli!**

Après quelques minutes à fouiller dans la tente, j'ai fini par trouver mes « manches » et je suis sortie pour me rendre au temple, que je savais être l'immense bâtisse d'un blanc délavé au bout opposé du village, d'où on pouvait voir la plage et l'eau translucide entourant l'île jusqu'à ce qui paraissait être l'infini. Plusieurs personnes, en me croisant, se penchent vers l'avant en répétant la même chose : « Bonjour Lady Yuna! » C'est vrai que ça fait chaud à l'orgueil, mais je suis quand même un peu mal à l'aise… se faire prendre pour quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas, ça vous retourne l'estomac à l'envers. Enfin arrivée et heureuse qu'on arrête de m'interpeller par un titre qui ne me revient pas, je me demande ce qui va bien pouvoir m'arriver à présent. Je suis seule sur une île que je n'ai vue qu'en jeu et on me prend pour une autre… C'est ce que j'appelle être mal barrée.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose me saute aux yeux! Chez moi, sur Terre, j'étais justement entrain de jouer à Final Fantasy X! Je n'ai qu'à me rappeler ce qu'il allait faire tout au long du jeu et le tour serait… joué! Pourtant, une vérité vient me frapper : le personnage central au jeu est Tidus, et non Yuna… Comment savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans les temples pour aller chercher les summons! Arg! Il faudra se débrouiller et voir en temps et lieux, et tout faire pour ne pas que les autres découvrent que je ne suis pas la vraie Yuna mais une imposteur! Je passe à peine la porte du grand hall que j'entends la voix suave de la magicienne.

- **Yuna, tu es là?**

- **Oui... Lulu, j'arrive! Wakka, tu n'as pas un entraînement avec les Aurochs?** demandai-je, venant de se rappeler qu'il faut absolument que Wakka rencontre Tidus sur la plage, sinon, l'histoire prendrait une tournure tout à fait différente de ce que je connais et ça n'était pas une chose que je voulais!

- **Non, ce n'est que dans deux jours. Tout ira bien, Yuna. Lulu et Kimahri sont là avec toi, et moi je reviendrais dans pas trop longtemps. Allez, va!**

- **Oui, tout de suite, mon capitaine! E... je veux dire... tout de suite Wakka.** je réplique, penchant la tête en me disant que je viens peut-être de commettre une gaffe.

Lulu et Wakka échangent un regard assez significatif qui voulait dire « je crois qu'elle est simplement nerveuse ». J'allais devoir faire attention. Changer ma façon d'agir n'était pas une option et une légère modification de mon comportement s'imposait, devenir plus effacée, moins impulsive...

- **Allez, on y va...**

Je regarde les escaliers puis je jette un œil à Wakka qui nous salue, derrière. Tout autour de nous se trouvent les statues des prêtres et invocateurs ayant péries pour apporter le Calme… la paix. Leur regard sévère est posé sur moi comme s'il y avait quelque chose provenant de ma personne qui les dérangeaient… qui clochait. Tous, sauf la statue à droite des escaliers… la statue de Braska. Je m'approche pour voir qu'il pose sur moi un œil bienveillant, qui me donne l'impression que, d'un instant à l'autre, la statue prendra vie pour apposer sa main sur ma tête de façon protectrice.

- **Yuna, ça va?** me demanda Lulu, qui arrive à mes côtés.

**-** **Oui, oui**, je m'empresse de répondre, essuyant gauchement du revers de la main une larme qui perle au coin de mon œil. **J'étais en train de…**

Me remémorer mon père? Non… je ne pouvais pas lui dire une chose pareille.

- **Fait-lui honneur.**

Le sourire rassurant qui couvre la figure de Lulu me rassure et elle me pousse d'une main pour m'entraîner vers les marches, que j'entreprends de monter, voyant que Kimahri se trouve déjà en haut. La porte du Cloister of Trail s'ouvre alors que j'en approche. Prenant une grande respiration, j'avance d'un pas et pénètre ce lieu sacré.

_Voili-voilà! Le troisième chapitre enfin complété! Ici c'était plus une phase de transition pour Fannie, c'est normal qu'elle réfléchisse à des tas de trucs! Le quatrième chapitre arrive à la charge! N'oubliez pas, ceci est la réédition de la première version de ÉU, et si vous voulez que je continue, envoyez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


End file.
